1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium on which a data containing navigation data is recorded, a method and apparatus for reproducing a data according to the navigation data, a method and apparatus for recording a data containing navigation data on a recording medium, and a system for transferring data via a communication route on the basis of the navigation data.
2. Description of the Related Art
One well-known optical disk is a compact disk (CD), which has been developed already. With such an optical disk, it is difficult to record and reproduce movie data due to the limited storage capacity of the CD and the long running time of the movie. To overcome this shortcoming, an optical disk enabling high-density recording of movie data is being investigated and developed.
Recently, a data compression method for moving pictures has been standardized internationally to be the MPEG (Moving Picture Image Coding Expert Group) scheme. The MPEG scheme is known as a method of variably compressing the video data. Furthermore, the MPEG2 scheme has been proposed and is being standardized internationally. With this movement, a system format complying with the MPEG2 scheme has been determined to be of an MPEG2 system layer. For the MPEG2 system layer, the transfer start time and playback time expressed using a reference time for each data item are set so that moving pictures, sound, and their data items can be transferred and reproduced in synchronization with each other.
Using only the information on the transfer start time and playback start time, however, makes it difficult to achieve a special playback, such as fast-forward or rewind playback, or a playback process that provides the system with interactive capabilities.